Confesiones entre Weasleys
by La Comadreja
Summary: Los hermanos Weasley se reunen una noche y se hacen preguntas y confesiones muy interesantes y divertidas, One Shot.


**CONFESIONES ENTRE WEASLEYS**

Raras veces tenían los Weasley la oportunidad de quedarse completamente solos, es decir, sin la compañía de sus padres, solo los 7 hermanos. Aquella noche había sido asignada una importante misión de la Orden a ambos padres Weasley y fue por ello que le dieron a Bill y a Charlie la encomienda, _como en los viejos tiempos_, de -_cuidar_- a sus hermanos, a pesar de que la más pequeña tenía ya 16 años…

Los hermanos estuvieron reunidos después del atardecer y luego de hostigar hasta el cansancio a la única fémina presente a que les hiciera de cenar, lo lograron. Bill comprensivo y afable como siempre la ayudó a hacer chilaquiles para todos. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de la sala para estar sentados en el piso sin ninguna formalidad y con la exigua iluminación de un par de velas.

A la cena le siguieron comentarios a cerca de todo y nada a la vez, así como algunos momentos de silencio. Seguramente se habrían ido a acostar si no hubiera sido porque los gemelos resaltaron el hecho de que era la primera vez que se reunían así, a una edad en la que ya podía ser divertido estar reunidos solos. Algunos asintieron, otros se sonrieron y Percy simplemente miró con desconfianza sobre a qué podían referirse exactamente. Seguido de ello vino la creatividad de los gemelos y la disposición de los demás, se desocupó la mesa y sacaron una baraja española, el juego sería muy sencillo… solo estarían sobre la mesa 7 cartas, todas de oros y quien obtuviera el As tendría el derecho de preguntar lo que quisiera a otro de sus hermanos, abriendo tema por si los demás deseaban también preguntar algo a cerca de ese mismo tema.

Bill se sonrió ante la propuesta sabiendo que muy probablemente los más atacados serían él y Charlie por ser los más grandes, pero le divertía la idea de pasar un buen rato con sus hermanos como alguna vez llegó a hacerlo con sus compañeros en Hogwarts. Charlie con el mismo pensamiento de Bill, creyó que sería de los más cuestionados de la noche dado que era el único miembro _gay_ de la familia, y con seguridad les sobrarían las preguntas.

Percy por su parte, estaba algo reticente, si bien era cierto que no había nada demasiado terrible que ocultar en su vida, sentía que detrás de las intenciones de los gemelos estaba su propósito favorito: _ridiculizarlo_; y sabiendo que él es el más discreto y reservado con su vida seguramente lo cocerían a preguntas. Los gemelos por su parte tenían la curiosidad tan estimulada con tal variedad de posibilidades de revelaciones entre sus hermanos que se olvidaron un poco de que también podían ser blanco de ellas, _realmente lo olvidaron_…

Ron tenía algo de miedo a pesar de que no sabía exactamente de qué. Si bien sabía que los gemelos y sus demás hermanos podían ser de peligro con las preguntas, él no creía tener nada grave que decir; bueno, grave nada… pero seguramente encontrarían la manera de ruborizarlo hasta que la sangre le saliera por los poros.

Finalmente Ginny, después de escuchar la propuesta tuvo la urgente necesidad de irse a la cocina con todos los platos y lavarlos, y limpiar la cocina, y fregar el piso y lavar la ropa, etc, etc, con tal de evadir las preguntas que, siendo la más pequeña y única mujer, le lloverían con seguridad. Definitivamente prefería dejar la casa como espejo antes de sentarse a esa mesa con ellos.

Pero nadie se atrevió o encontró la manera de evadir el juego, después de todo son hermanos y no hay nada que ocultar entre familiares. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en el siguiente orden: Bill, Ginny, Percy, Ron, Charlie, George y Fred cerrando al lado de Bill. Las cartas se revolvieron por mano de Bill como cabeza de familia esa noche y a la voz de George cada quien tomo una carta. La carta más alta le quedó a Percy que lució claramente aliviado.

–Adelante- dijo Fred con una sonrisa sarcástica invitándolo a preguntar.

–Fred, ¿tuviste algo con Angelina?

–Sip.

–¿Qué?- preguntó Ron interesado.

–Hummm un _"free"_ . ¿Más preguntas? – silencio –Bien, continuemos.

Una nueva revoltura a cargo de la "_mano santa_" de la familia, o sea Ginny, y a su señal tomaron de nuevo una carta. En esta ocasión el As apreció en manos de Bill.

–Lo tengo, _humm_… Ron. ¿Tienes planeado declararte '_algún día_' a Hermione?- Ginny soltó una risita que contuvo rápidamente con la mano, Ron la miró con desagrado.

–No lo sé.

–¿Por qué? No pensaras negarnos que te gusta…- dijo Ginny con una ligera exasperación. Ron se mantuvo callado un momento.

–No pensaba negarlo, pero… bueno, no lo sé…- terminó al tiempo que un rubor subía por sus mejillas.

Siguiente, el As en manos de Fred.

–¡Genial! Charlie, ¿Cómo demonios te diste cuanta de que eres gay?

Charlie suspiró al iniciar su respuesta –Pues porque me gustan los hombres.

–Pero, ¿Nunca te ha gustado una mujer? – preguntó su hermana muy intrigada.

–Bueno, puedo ver las cualidades y reconocer su belleza y hay cosas que me parecen realmente buenas en ellas, pero… pues los hombres para mi son de especial interés.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Percy con su aire formal empezó a revolver las cartas con una impecable justicia, cuando retiró las manos todos tomaron una carta de nuevo.

–George- dijo Ginny saltando en su lugar con el As en la mano –Todos le hemos conocido más o menos gustos y coqueteos a Fred, pero tu… ¿has tenido algo con alguna chica… _o chico_?

–Vaya, nunca te fíes de tus hermanos menores…- musitó George enarcando sus cejas –Sip, una chica muggle.

–¿Y qué tuviste con ella?- preguntó Bill.

–Digamos que un "_free_".

–Vaya, ustedes todo lo hacen igual…- susurró Percy sin darse cuenta de que con su comentario lo que hacía era estimular la curiosidad de varios de sus hermanos.

Siguiente revoltura a cargo de Ron, quien las movió con el mayor descuido y después tomó su carta dando por entendido que ya estaban listas. Charlie volteó su carta mostrando el As y mirando fijamente a Bill quien quedaba justo frente a él.

–¿Cómo te aseguras de no perder la cabeza o ser manipulado por una novia que es _veela_?

–Wow, buena pregunta … realmente no creo ser muy sensible a su efecto, no sé por qué.

–Sin embargo no estás seguro…- dijo Ron suspicazmente.

–Bueno, independientemente de que tenga antepasados _veela_, ella en sí no lo es, pero además ningún hombre puede decir cuando una mujer manipula… sea o no sea _veela_; jeje- todos rieron menos Ginny.

En el siguiente juego el caprichoso As cayó en manos de George.

–¡GINNY!. ¿Pensaste que te irías a dormir sin soltar la sopa? Jaja Vamos a ver hermanita, dinos con total apego a la verdad, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

–Dos- respondió ella secamente.

–¿Segura?- Preguntó Ron con incredulidad casi agresivamente.

–Sip.

–Di sus nombres- pidió Fred.

–Dean Thomas y Harry Potter.

Los gemelos y Ron intercambiaron miradas, momento que no desaprovechó Ginny y empezó a barajar rápidamente las cartas. Ron sonrió mostrando el as.

–Creo que falta Percy… ¿por qué terminaste con Penélope?

Percy frunció los labios y después dijo casi forzado –Me quitaba el tiempo.

–¡PPPFF!!- bufaron los gemelos al tiempo que soltaban la carcajada –¿El tiempo que ocupabas para verle los culos a los calderos?

–¡Mi trabajo es lo más importante!!

–¿Pero preferías verle el culo a un caldero que a tu novia?? Jajaja- reía Fred.

–Eres un ordinario, deberías tenerle respeto a Ginny que esta aquí presente ¡y no está en edad de oír las estupideces que estas diciendo!!

–No son estupideces, y ya veremos al rato si tiene o no tiene edad para oír ciertas cosas… ¡No creas que te vas a escapar chiquita!

Ginny tragó saliva. La siguiente ronda favoreció a George.

–Bill, ¿has tenido sexo con Fleur?

–Si.

–Perdona mi morbo pero, ¿Cómo son las _veelas_ en la cama?- preguntó Charlie con una expresión de sumo interés.

–Igual que cualquier otra mujer, Fleur no es _veela_- respondió Bill con naturalidad.

–¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?- preguntó Ginny después de escuchar la respuesta de Bill.

–Eso se sale del tema niña.- respondió Fred –Posición favorita con ella.

Bill se rió –¡Son como el demonio ustedes!!

–Responde.

–Pues… sentada sobre mi, de espaldas.

Ginny se había quedado congelada, pero su duda se despejó inmediatamente cuando a continuación recibió el as y pudo repetir su pregunta para apaciguar su curiosidad.

–¡Wii!. ¡Lo tengo! Ahora si, ¿con cuántas mujeres te has acostado en tu vida?

–No son muchas, ¿qué será?...unas 5.

–¿Estas hablando solo de mujeres?. ¿No hay ningún hombre en ese 5?- La vista de todos fue de Charlie, _quien hizo la pregunta_, a Bill.

–Solo mujeres.

Las preguntas mas peligrosas estaban saliendo de la boca de Charlie y cuando en la siguiente vuelta fue el afortunado varios se sintieron sudar…

–Va para los gemelos, ambos. Ustedes que son tan unidos y que todo hacen juntos e igual… ¿nunca han intentado nada entre ustedes?.

La expresión de los gemelos que quedó tiesa por algunos segundos y voltearon a verse para luego sonreír descaradamente.

–Tal vez algunos _cruzaditos_… mas, ¡jamás!- respondió Fred enfrentando la mirada de todos, mientras Ron tenía los ojos del tamaño de dos platos. Charlie asintió sonriendo muy ligeramente.

–¿Cómo _cruzaditos_?. ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?, No entiendo- decía Ginny mirando a todos su hermanos esperando que alguno le respondiera.

–¿Ves?. ¿Ves? Te digo que…- reclamaba Percy bastante ofendido.

–Esa pregunta esta fuera del tema Ginny- finalizó con calma Bill, la chica volteó los ojos mostrando su enojo y haciendo nota mental: "_cruzaditos_". El siguiente As lo obtuvo Ron.

–A ver Ginny, ¿cómo es eso de que nada más has tenido 2 novios?, cuéntanos entonces qué fue tuyo el imbécil ese de Michael Corner.

–¿Michael?. ¡Nada!.

–¡Hermione me dijo que estabas saliendo con él!

–¿Saliendo?. ¿A dónde? si siempre estábamos en el colegio.

–No te hagas la loquita Ginny- continuo Fred –¿Qué era lo que hacías cuando estabas a solas con él?-

–Nada. Bueno, nos tomábamos de la mano y esas cosas pero, nada más.

–¿Qué fue a lo más que llegaste con él?- preguntó George insistente.

–Durar mucho tomados de la mano, fue todo.

–UMM!!- pujó Fred.

Las cartas se revolvieron de nuevo y el as llegó a Bill.

–Ron… ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con esa novia tuya, Lavender?

–Pues…- enrojeciendo –ya saben…

–¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA?- preguntó Charlie más ilusionado que sorprendido.

–Noo… solo, pues, err… algo de agasajo.

–_Aaahh_ esta reservando el _tesorito_ para su Hermy, jaja- dijo George mientras revolvía las cartas y después de que cada quien escogió la suya Percy tomó la palabra.

–Y tú, ¿hasta donde llegaste con Angelina es ese "_free_"?

–Igual, faje.

–¿Y tú a quién le guardas el tesorito?- se burló Ron a lo que Fred le sacó la lengua y empezó a revolver las cartas.

Ginny por momentos se perdía un poco entre las cosas que iba conociendo de sus hermanos, había cosas que se hubiera imaginado diferentes de cada uno de ellos y muchas pequeñas preguntas surgían en su cabeza, por eso estuvo feliz cuando volvió a tener el as en la mano.

–¿Entonces ustedes tampoco han tenido relaciones sexuales?

–Nop, somos virgencitos.

–UMM, muy virgencitos ¡pero sus cruzaditos que tal!- dijo Bill socarronamente.

–Pero, ¿¿qué son esos _cruzaditos_???- preguntó Ginny desesperada.

–¡Cállate!, ¿que no ves que no va con el tema?- atajó Ron.

–¡Aaacchh!!- refunfuño la chica golpeando la mesa.

–Oh vamos, se va a privar de la curiosidad jaja… Mira Gin, tu sabes que los hombres suelen masturbarse, ¿verdad?- Ginny asintió como niña qua están a punto de darle una lección importante –Bueno pues un _cruzadito_ es que lo hacen juntos, uno al otro al mismo tiempo, ¿entendiste?- Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido con una expresión de concentración pura en la cara hasta que asintió muy lentamente. Percy bufaba molesto.

En la siguiente mano la suerte estuvo con Charlie de nuevo que se decidió por hacer desatinar a Percy.

–Ahora tú Percy, cuéntanos si te dejaste vencer por las tentaciones de la carne.

Percy tensó su cara y para todos fue claro que la pregunta lo puso en evidencia y era afirmativa. Hubo un momento de silencio.

–¿Con Penélope?- preguntó Ron tentativamente.

–Era mi novia, ¿no?.

–¿Y aún así terminaste con ella por los calderos??. ¡Eso no se hace Percy!- dijo Bill sin poder contener su desaprobación.

La situación entre los hermanos se tensó un poco, Percy no respondió nada pero se miraba afectado por la opinión de Bill y nadie mas se atrevió a hablar. Ginny revolvió las cartas calladamente y todos se acercaron a tomar la suya, el derecho de preguntar fue de George.

–A ver Ginny ya que andas tan curiosita, nos vas a decir qué tan novia fuiste de Dean.

–¿Co-cómo?. ¿Que quieres decir?.

–¿Con él también te la pasabas agarradita de la mano?

–¡Claro que no!- gritó Ron molesto desde su lugar recordando _aquella noche_.

–¡Ay pues lo normal!. Besos y esas cosas…

–¿Con lengua?- pregunta de George.

Ginny volteó los ojos –Si.

–¿A qué te refieres con "_y esas cosas_"?- preguntó Charlie, Ginny pareció nerviosa ante la pregunta.

–Pues, pues besos y… abrazos y andar de la mano, no sé…

–Umm, pero no te '_las'_ dejaste agarrar, ¿verdad?- preguntó Fred casi al descuido cuando un violento sonrojo se le subió a la cara a Ginny y antes de lograr articular tartamudeó:

–N-no…

El silencio volvió de nuevo y varios de ellos hicieron notas mentales al respecto. El privilegio volvió a las manos de Charlie.

–Va para todos. Digan una vergüenza que hayan tenido en el plano sexual. ¿Bill?.

–Me cacharon… me encontraron con la chica. Sus padres.

–¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ron con interés.

–Me desaparecí jaja.

–¿Fred?- después de la llamada de Charlie ambos gemelos se voltearon a ver y sin muchas ganas de responder George tomó la palabra.

–Nos pescaron… en un cruzadito… en Hogwarts…

–¿QUIÉN???- preguntó Bill muy interesado.

–Un prefecto Hufflepuff pero le borramos la memoria jeje- respondió Fred recordando divertido.

–¡No tienen madre!! Jeje. Percy, ¿que dices? - Percy estaba absolutamente serio, y apretaba los labios con la intención de no abrirlos –¡Vamos Percy! Podemos obligarte y no queremos.

–Bueno, fue solo una vez, que… pues… no… _no pude_…- Los gemelos hicieron un esfuerzo por contener la carcajada.

–OK, no te preocupes - dijo Bill tratando de evitarle la vergüenza a Percy.

–¿Ron?

–¿Eh?. ¿yo? _Eeehhh_… pues… lo contrario de Percy. Pero en un momento, errr… _inoportuno_.

–Bueno, jejeje esa creo que la hemos pasado todos - rió Charlie y todos asintieron.

–¿Ginny?

–¿¿EH???. ¿YO TAMBIÉN??

–Sip, tu también. Dije todos.

–¿Yo?. Es que… no sé… no se me ocurre nada – momento de silencio en que el ella pensaba y sus hermanos la esperaban con la mirada expectante sobre ella –Bueno, podría ser lo mismo que Ron… no me pasó a mi obviamente pero… me dio pena…- La cara de Ron se contorsionó con una expresión indescifrable igual que sus pensamientos.

El turno de Fred a de preguntar no pudo venir en mejor momento.

–Harry. ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con él? ¿Fue a él a quien le pasó _su vergüencita_?… ¿A él si dejaste que te '_las _' agarrara?- Preguntó seguidamente Fred a manera de interrogatorio policiaco mientras Ginny se iba haciendo para atrás con tanto que ocultar que sus ojos se humedecieron al percibir la mirada de todos sus hermanos sobre ella como si fueran rayos láser.

–¡QUE DEMONIOS LES IMPORTA!!!- grito mientras se levantaba y los observaba –Bill…- suplicó Ginny buscando su apoyo.

–Es un juego Gin, solo… responde.

Ginny se volvió a sentar con un puchero en los labios, agachó la cabeza y después de unos instantes las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas.

–¡Vaaaaaya con Harry!. Y tan seriecito que se ve…- dijo Fred levantando las cejas.

–Te dije que esa amistad tuya con él no era buena, mira que no respetar a esta familia que le ha…

–¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Ron que se veía muy afectado, lo último que necesitaba era que llegara Percy a remacharle que su mejor amigo se había estado calentando con su hermana, tenía en la cara una expresión entre incredulidad, enojo y desilusión –Harry…- susurró moviendo la cabeza.

–¡Pues a mi me va a dar una explicación de esto!- dijo Percy muy indignado.

–¿PERO ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA?. ¿De qué se sorprenden?. ¿Cuántos años tenía Penélope cuando te acostaste con ella?. ¿O cuántos Angelina cuando se estuvieron dando esos fajes?. O la chica muggle… Tú mismo Ron, reconociste lo que te pasó, y fue con Lavender que tiene casi mi edad; ¡y no me vas a negar que la manoseabas porque yo te vi!!.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, en ellos parecía muy normal tener ese tipo de experiencias con esas chicas, pero pensar que alguien más lo hiciera con su hermana no les había pasado por la cabeza, y mucho menos que Harry a quien habían dado su confianza lo hubiera hecho. Inevitablemente Ron se sentía traicionado. Percy ofendido, los gemelos sorprendidos mientras que Bill y Charlie trataban de ubicar solamente que eran un par de adolescentes viviendo lo que todos los adolescentes viven.

Después de este incomodo silencio, Charlie le extendió los brazos a Ginny que continuaba con los ojos aguados y ella se cruzó entre Percy y Ron para sentarse abrazada de él. Bill tomó las cartas y las barajó. El turno de preguntar fue para Percy.

–Charlie, ¿a qué edad tuviste sexo por primera vez?

–A los 17.

–¿Hombre o mujer?- preguntó George.

–Mujer.

–¿Y a qué edad con un hombre?- se interesó Ron.

–19.

Ginny levantó la cara sorprendida para verlo mientras respondía. Para los hermanos Weasley seguía siendo muy curioso el fenómeno homosexual en uno de sus miembros. Charlie revolvió las cartas y Ron sonrió en el as en la mano volviendo a Charlie.

–¿Prefieres arriba o abajo?- En la cara de todos los varones se dejó ver un brillo de curiosidad e interés y algunas sonrisas ligeras mientras que a Ginny le costó varios minutos comprender la diferencia.

–Ambas son buenas, jeje.

–Escoge una.

–Hummm… arriba.

La curiosidad saciada los hizo sonreír y volver al movimiento de cartas para escoger de nuevo una. Esta vez el afortunado fue Bill quien después de pensar mucho su pregunta con una expresión sumamente seria se dirigió a Percy.

–¿Traicionarías o has traicionado a tu familia por un mejor puesto en el Ministerio?- Los cuerpos se tensaron y las miradas se clavaron fijas sobre la expresión de Percy que era la misma que la de una piedra.

–No- respondió secamente.

–¿Estás seguro Percy?- cuestionó Fred inquisitivo.

–No me gusta lo que hace papá, ni como se comporta, ni muchas de las cosas que han hecho ellos y varios de ustedes… pero no los traicionaría. No lo haría.

–Yo te creo- dijo Bill con una mirada serena hacia su hermano contagiando a los demás –Última antes de irnos ya a dormir, creo que esta bastante saciada nuestra curiosidad jajaja.

Varias manos se unieron en desorden para hacer la última barajada, el privilegio del cierre quedó en manos de Charlie…

–¿Sienten algo diferente hacia alguno de sus hermanos después de lo que se ha hablado esta noche?

Hubo silencio un momento en el que todos se quedaron ligeramente pensativos hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.

–Yo pienso que no, creo que a pesar de que ahora conocemos detalles de nosotros, de cosas, err, _personales_, realmente no hay sorpresas, nos conocemos bien y siempre hemos sabido como somos… yo la verdad… los quiero mucho.

–Pienso igual que Ginny, conocimos detalles, pero no sorpresas- dijo Bill sonriendo ligeramente lanzando una suave mirada de confianza que Percy recibió y apreció.

–¿Todos piensan igual?

–Si- asintieron todos –¡entonces un abrazo WEASLEEEEYYYYYY!!

Todos se levantaron y se unieron en un abrazo que duró unos segundos pero que tuvo internamente un significado importante para todos, habían jugado a conocer aspectos muy personales y privados de sus hermanos pero más que conocer las respuestas en específico habían aprendido a identificar más claramente la personalidad que estas acciones reflejan. Era verdad, no había cosas nuevas que conocer de ellos, pero esa noche valió mucho la pena, seria una noche para recordar.

**NA: Espero que les haya gustado, es OneShot, y se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio así que espero no los haya dormido jeje . . . si no les gustó me hacen saber y si les gustó, pues también!!**


End file.
